


Desperate times

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: These are dark days.





	Desperate times

Our tale starts during Cornelius Fudge's time as Minister For Magic, specifically shortly after Harry Potter claimed to have seen He Who Shall Not Be Named in The Triwizard Maze. His best friend Rufus Scrimgeour is comforting him.

Cornelius sighed. "They hate me."

Rufus disagreed, "They don't hate you, they're just worried; that's all."

Cornelius said, "I think it's extremely unlikely that the boy is right though. I mean, come on; He Who Shall Not Be Named isn't back. The boy is delusional, or maybe he was confused after being knocked out in The Maze."

Rufus stated, "You could be right, but what if The Boy Who Lived is correct in thinking You Know Who is back?"

Cornelius demanded to know, "Are you implying that I'm wrong?!"

Rufus frowned. "No, I'm just saying you might be. Look, I'm trying not to side with you here because I'm aware that you might be wrong."

Cornelius scowled. "These are desperate times and desperate times call for desperate measures."

Rufus asked, "What are you suggesting?"

Cornelius told him, "I'm saying that we must ignore the boy for now until there's more evidence."

Rufus nodded and smiled. "You're right, but if you fail and things go pear shaped; I'll take over."

Cornelius smirked. "I won't give up that easily."


End file.
